Already Gone
by Uchiha Tsukino Usagi
Summary: Remember all the things we wanted? Now all our memories, they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye. *SasuXUsa*


_Remember all the things we wanted?  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

I stared at him for a second, all of those fond memories rushing into my head like a waterfall. We wanted so many things; we wanted a big wedding, we wanted to travel all over the world, and we wanted a family. But now, all of those dreams were shattered.

_Even with our fists held high,  
It never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die_

We couldn't fight fate. Our paths were already chosen. We just weren't meant to be. Both of us knew that but we ignored it… for love's sake. And now, it hurts _much_ more than it should have.

_I didn't want us to burn out;  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

I never wanted our love to die. I wanted us to be together forever, like we wanted; but if I keep on coming back to him, I'll just keep hurting him and I don't want that.

_I want you to know, that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road; but someone's gotta go_

It was bittersweet remembering our break-up. He yelled at me, he even cried for once. I wanted to cry too, but to be able to get through it, I kept it all in and told him, "_Someone's gotta go, and it's me." _God, his angry face and hateful words hurt me more than he'd ever know.

_And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone_

Inside of me though, I wanted to tell him that his love was more than I deserved, but for him to be able to move on I left before even saying that.

_Looking at you makes it harder,  
But I know that you'll find another,  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

Seeing him trying to flirt with this pretty red-head hurt, but I knew it was so he'd stop thinking of his dear old bringer of misery.

_  
It started with a perfect kiss then;  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

Our first kiss was so lovely, so perfect, so _full of young love_, but even then we felt a pang of fear in our hearts. Fear of the dissolution of our love. Nothing could've kept our love alive.

_You know that I love you so;  
I love you enough, to let you go_

I hope that if he ends up with that girl and they break up, she'll tell him all I didn't so she won't have this remorse like I do.

_I want you to know__, __that it doesn't matter__  
__Where we take this road; but someone's gotta go_

For a moment, I stop thinking so much and chatter happily to Minako-chan and Mamo-chan, holding Mamo-chan's hand, and just my luck, he notices me. I tensed up and from the corner of my eye I see the joyous look on his face get replaced with anger and sorrow.

_  
__And I want you to know,__you couldn't have loved me better__  
__But I want you to move on,__so I'm already gone_

I excuse myself from the booth and walk outside, already knowing that he was following me. I turn to him and coldly say, "Sasuke, why do you still bother? I left a _long_ time ago and I'm not coming back, so leave me alone!"

_I'm already gone, I'm already gone_

He looks crestfallen for a moment before that glare that takes my breath away settles on his face, "I'm not trying to get you back with me, I just wanna know _why_ you left me for that...piece of shit!" He gestured to Mamoru inside.

_You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong_

"You _know_ why. We weren't _ever_ meant to be together! I've always been destined to be with Mamoru no matter what!"

_I'm already gone, already gone_

"But why damnit! I loved you _so_ much! What else does he give you that I didn't?" his face was like that of a broken angel. An angel I longer deserved.

_There's no moving on, so I'm already gone_

I gave him a melancholic smile and leaned up to kiss the corner of his lips, "I'm sorry, I still love you and I always will but for the sake of my kingdom, I have to do this."

_Ahhh already gone, already gone, already gone__  
__Ahhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

I turned and ran; I ran from my one true love, from my regrets, and from my heart. Always have run, always will.

_Remember all the things we wanted?  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

Everything to do with Sasuke would always be cherished deep in my heart but I shouldn't subject myself _every_ single day with things of the past. It sounds selfish but when I do think of the past, I manage to drag others into it.

_I want you to know__, __that it doesn't matter__  
__Where we take this road; but someone's gotta go_

And if I compare him to Mamoru, Mamoru would be a rock compared to a diamond; Sasuke never fought with me, he never cheated on me, and he never tried to hit me.

_And I want you to know,__you couldn't have loved me better__  
__But I want you to move on,__so I'm already gone  
__I'm already gone, I'm already gone_

He's always been a dark angel though; maybe that's why my mother doesn't approve of him.

_You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong_

I can't change my mother's mind, try as I may, but I can't disobey her after all she's done for me.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

For that is the fate of Princes Serenity the IV of the moon kingdom and future Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth.

_There's no moving on, so I'm already gone_

The fate of the girl that could never return to being just plain old Tsukino Usagi and the fate of the girl that could never be with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**I think I was depressed doing this.... oh well, it turned out _okay_ not as good as I wanted it to. And for some reason I like torturing Usagi.... I don't own anything, not even the song.**


End file.
